The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for packing rod profiles with the assistance of an electromagnetic transfer hanging mechanism, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for packing rod profiles which permit the packing of the rod layers to be upset to accommodate rods of varying shapes and sizes, and even of alternative layers of (N) and (N-1) rods as for example with rods having a generally "L" section shape.
The same applicant in Italian patent Application No. 83488A/88 has previously disclosed a packing plant having an electromagnetic transfer hanging mechanism.
In this previous apparatus substantially two rows of an electromagnet transfer hanging mechanism are utilized to transfer two rods layers such as (N) and (N-1) to a zone of packing.
This apparatus, however, does not allow for upset of rod layers, i.e. that packing of a predesignated rod layer can be temporarily suspended such that rods may be packed of varying shapes and sizes.